Bakuto Harī
Bakuto Harī (鍼医 バクト, Harī Bakuto), known as Iron-Lord Bakuto is a of . He is the second son of , a famed swordsmen in the . At the age of fifteen, Bakuto sailed from his homeland into the vast unknown and learned the ways of war from a foreign nation. News of his older brother's passing led Bakuto home, where he assumed his role as the Head of the . Personality and Character Bakuto is a born warrior and ever since he was a boy, he had always preferred living the life of a warrior. A sword was thrust into his hand at a young age and he was never able to put it back down. With little interest in the politics, Bakuto saw his place as a second son as a gateway to go out and explore the vast an open world. The proclaimed Iron-Lord always had a taste for adventure and before he was even a man grown, he had hitched a ride on a cargo ship heading south and set out into the shinobi world. On his journeys, Bakuto experienced the raw and untold side of life. He fought tooth and nail, clawing his way through the gutters to earn his keep. For a time, he served as a hired mercenary for some petty Lightning Lord. When he was seventeen he set down his sword and went to work as a prized fighter for a kingpin in the Land of Wind. Bakuto is an optimistic, hot-blooded young man with an openness for life. He loves experiencing every ounce of it, as it was meant to be. Even at the cost of upsetting his family, Bakuto made a decision to set forward on his journey's and never look back. Another aspect of Bakuto that is often left unseen is his diligence and his vigor. Once he sets to a task, Bakuto cannot set it aside lightly. He constantly is driving to be a better shinobi, a better warrior, a better person. When his travels brought him across the seas where war was waged with steel and iron instead of chakra, Bakuto learned their art of swordplay and combined it with his own past experiences and methods. Believing himself to be a herald of a 'new-world order', Bakuto did not hesitate to return home to claim his place as Head of the Harī Clan when word of his brother's passing reached his ears. Appearance Bakuto is considered to be extremely handsome with weathered features. His hair is a snow white and tied in a braid that reaches the middle of his shoulders and his eyes are two flecks of emerald that shimmer brightly even in the darkest of nights. In his travels overseas, Bakuto brought back to the Land of Water with him a set of steel plated armor. The breastplate is marked with intricate gold trimming, depicting a scene of two dragon's dancing. He wears lobstered gauntlets and dark iron greaves that rattle with each step. A red cloak billows down from his shoulders, pinned up by a bronze coin depicting the sigil of their clan - two balls of fire dancing around each other. Abilities A warrior to his core, Bakuto is proficient in both and and has learned to heartily blend to the two into his own unique style. His chakra nature is , a common trait throughout his clan. Many of the Harī clan have been born with the bloodline limit, but Bakuto has shown no signs of inheriting the famed technique. Bakuto's weakness lies in his capabilities, having a poor grasp on the concept and the manipulation of chakra at such a abstract level. Fire Release Boasting a wide array of Fire Release ninjutsu, Bakuto has displayed a full comprehensible understanding of the manipulation of the shape and nature of chakra and can evoke powerful techniques with the simple weaving of a few handsigns. His handsign speed is slow, but the release of his techniques pack a powerful punch that leave his opponents a smoldering pile of ashes. Displaying an adept skill at the , a technique that combines a special type of oil harvested from a fish found in the waters by the Harī family compound and Bakuto's fire-nature. Overseas in the lands east of the shinboi world, such a degree of chakra manipulation is all but unheard of and Bakuto received little training in regards to furthering his nature manipulating skills. Swordplay Wielding a long bastard-sword, a weapon forged by a blacksmith in the east where Bakuto received many years of sword training, the young Iron-Lord fights with great control and precision. He wields the sword with two hands and has proven to neatly dispatch of his foes through wide cleaving motions and the shifting of his body weight with his legs. Throwing himself into his opponents, Bakuto can easily send them staggering back before bringing his bastard sword down onto them and ending their life. Combining his swordplay with his fire-nature, Bakuto has become a very fearsome swordsman as he is capable of coating his sword in a cloak of flames while also fighting with a sword style that is generally unheard of in his part of the world. Tactical prowess Stats Trivia Category:Hohenheim's Army